


Friendship

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, DNcember2020, Day 6: Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Two fathers on a balcony enjoying an unusually relaxed discussion.
Series: DNcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Kudos: 2
Collections: DNcember2020





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Our 6th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

“She’s amazing,” Niwa Kosuke laughed. “She really is.”

The cold night air was already chilling their cheeks and the tip of their noses, and the freezing metal under their arms penetrated their coats, but the lit city before them was a view too enjoyable to let go. Niwa emitted a light sigh, and remained silent for a few seconds…

“What about you, Hiwatari-san? You’re not seeing anyone?”  
“I don’t have time for that, no.”

It had been a long time since anyone had asked him something personal. Colleagues and underlings had given up on making him talk about his private life, or didn’t realise he redirected conversations to any other topic. Having to maintain a social facade while revealing as little as possible about himself was a sport he excelled in.

“I thought that you could meet a lot of people through work…”  
“I do,” Kei responded calmly. “But none of real interest.”  
“Love sometimes happens in unexpected ways.”

Kei smiled to himself. It probably did, for people who were open to such feelings. He had rarely felt attraction for anyone, and the people around him desperately lacking character didn’t help…

He slightly turned his head to not attract his peer’s attention; Niwa stared at the sky, a faint smile on his lips. His calm expression, his red cheeks, his golden lit profile radiated peace and joy. At this instant, he looked happy to be on this balcony, with this specific person, talking about these light-hearted topics. He probably thought of love, and of that woman who surprised him every day. Kei’s attention had been so focussed on the chat that he had forgotten to observe his interlocutor’s expressions and mannerism. It however didn’t seem like a mistake: Niwa Kosuke appeared at peace, nothing like the dances they had sometimes, where they tried to push the other out of his comfort zone in order to get any piece of information.

His chest remained calm, but the sight of Kosuke’s pale lips reminded him of tenderness. Of course, he would shove him down a cliff without blinking an eye if Satoshi was at stake.

However, before that happened, he could look at him and hear his stories just a bit more.


End file.
